


Core Feelings

by Turwaithiel_Rainscent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child!Sans, Dad!Gaster, F/M, Gaster Is Alive, Gaster turns creepy, Gen, Mass Grave, Maybe - Freeform, Mystery, Original Character - Freeform, POV Original Character, Scientist Gaster, Scientist Sans, Slow Burn, The core - Freeform, This was inspired by a dream, before Undertale, before the game, big surprise lol, disturbing actions, disturbing images, mass tiny skeleton grave, sans is a kid, sans is like 5 or 6, sans is little, slowburn, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turwaithiel_Rainscent/pseuds/Turwaithiel_Rainscent
Summary: Aurora has applied to work at Gaster's lab at the Core in order to complete the work-study program at New Home's University.Will she get the job and complete her thesis with relative ease?  Or is there something more happening here?





	1. Welcome To The Core

College had been rough.

In fact, I didn't even remember the last 3 or so years of it properly. There was just a blur of classes, studying, tests...everything was new, but at the same time, there was a pattern that repeated over and over again with going to school at New Home. Everyone experienced it, so it wasn't a big deal, but damn, it was hard. Especially the exams. I had always gotten a bit of test anxiety, and with the way the school did tests, I had to pretty much over-prepare or just about dissolve into an anxiety-ridden mess every time there was a test.

And I wasn't going to deal with that. 

But today was different. Today I was going in for my first job offer. Apparently, my grades had been good enough to warrant me getting a placement before I had completely graduated. I felt so incredibly lucky because I would get to work with Dr. Gaster. I had always been amazed at him creating The Core, and his use of geothermic energy to heat and light the entire underground...with energy to spare! I hesitantly pushed open the door to the laboratory holding my resume, and other qualifications to my chest in a folder. I did have class after this, but I believed that I would be able to make it if the interview didn't take too long. 

Dr. Gaster entered the room. He was taller than what I thought he would be, nearly brushing the top of the door with his head. He was a skeleton monster, too? This was a surprise. We were rather rare in the Underground. He looked at me and sighed. He seemed rushed, and also harried like there were umpteen things going on right now, and every one of them was a priority. He sat down on the other side of the desk and motioned for me to sit as well. I did so. 

_He seemed...so familiar in a way. Like I had seen him in a dream or something? Weird._

"So...Aurora," he said as he looked at my file. "You want to use The Core to meet your work-study qualifications." He looked at me with white eye lights in an almost bored but clinical manner. His voice was deep, but in a way that made it almost like it had an imperceptible echo. Weird.

"Yes. I need to do my thesis on thermodynamics and geothermal energy."

"Related fields, I'm sure." He said as he began checking things off of my file. 

"Yes. The interplay between the two, and how you've incorporated them into this facility is fascinating. I would definitely like to learn more by working here." I found myself sitting at the front of my seat as I talked. Maybe I was being too eager? 

He smiled in a way that didn't quite meet his eye lights. He seemed rather preoccupied. "Of course." He glanced at my file once more before looking back at me. "When will you be able to start?"

Really? "Immediately."

"Great. Take these files up to the 3rd floor." He handed me the files. They were bulky and heavy.

"Um...yes, Sir," I said.

"Sans...SANS" He almost yelled behind his back.

"coming!" Came a little voice like that of a child. Then a small child skeleton looking to be about 5 or 6 came through the door. He was wearing a smaller lab coat that just about brushed the ground wherever he walked. He also had white eye lights like the Doctor. "yeah?"

Gaster smiled at him with a bit of affection. "Take Miss Aurora up to the 3rd floor and show her what her duties will be."

The little skeleton looked at me, his smile lighting up. "ok!" He said with enthusiasm before bounding up the stairs. "follow me!" 

Gaster nodded and gestured that I should follow Sans. "Welcome to the Core, Aurora." He said, then left the way that he had came, leaving me to follow the, rather fast kid up the stairs. 

I guess I wouldn't be making my class after all.


	2. Black Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

I reached the third floor in what seemed like a long time, but I'm sure it was only a few minutes. The heat was less up here, and it was more like a regular office space than an ultra-scientific laboratory. I looked at the files in my hands. They were all written in Wing Ding. I wondered if knowledge of that font was needed. I mean, I could translate it, but it was a tedious and annoying task. Did Gaster use it just like a regular language? He had an odd accent that kind of reminded me of that ancient font. I wonder where he learned it. 

I pushed open the door at the top that was marked "Admittance To Personnel Only," only to find Sans asleep on a chair near a desk, his mouth open and snoring. 

Really.

I stood there for a moment. There was no one else about. Maybe this wouldn't be as stressful of a job as I originally thought. I approached the little skeleton, and gently nudged his shoulder. "Hey. Hey, kid." I said gently, finding it a little bit of a struggle to hold all the files in my possession in one arm. 

"yeah yeah,...just....waitin' on...'person....." He said before he opened his eyes, and saw me again, then grinned. "hiya!" 

I found myself laughing a little at him. So cute. "Hiya!" I placed the files down on the table. "So...you're to tell me what I'm supposed to do?"

"yeah! take those and follow me!" he said, jumping up and then making off down a hallway to the right. 

"H-hold on!" I said before picking up the stack and following him. 

\--

All the tasks set for me were relatively minor. I was to record the pressure of the core and the heat every 30 minutes when I was there- it was stressed that I was to record it neatly and accurately. I was also to file papers and to type up my recordings at the end of my shift to print out and to file. All in WingDing. 

Well, at least I was getting practice in my language elective.* 

Sans showed me everything that I was to do in an upbeat way. He seemed really excited that I was working there. It was impressive that he knew what needed to be done despite being so young. He informed me that he was 6 years old...not 5 and that he was going to be a scientist when he grew up, too. He wanted to study astronomy, though... which was odd for the Underground. With no stars to see...how would you study that? I asked him if he had another interest. "yeah! quantum mechanics!"

What a kid. 

I ended up staying there until about 8 at night. The time seemed to fly by, even if the work was sometimes tedious. They hadn't given me a time to get off of work, so at around 8 I asked. 

"Doctor Gaster...when is my shift over?"

"Oh...you've already worked overtime. You can stay, or leave if you want."

"Do I get extra pay for staying late?"

He just looked at me in an amused way after that with a sort of knowing brightness in the glow of his eyes. 

\---

The next day I made it to school early, as I had one of those pleasant 7 AM classes that everyone always raves over. I made it to class on time with a caffeinated beverage in hand and dressed in what I hoped to be decent clothing. As I looked around, it looked like most everyone else felt the same way I did. Why exactly did they have to have classes this early? I lay my head on my desk and waited on the teacher to show up. 

The next thing I know, I'm being nudged in the shoulder by...

"EEK, DOCTOR??!"

I swear he glitched from being startled like that, but it must've been my imagination. He quickly gained his composure. "I'm sure that Physics was boring for you...but did you have to snore? It was most unbecoming."

My cheeks burned from the extra energy that was sent to them. Purple energy colored my cheeks. I suppose I should be thankful that I couldn't drool. I quickly gathered up my backpack and facepalmed. "Please tell me that you weren't the teacher today..."

He laughed. A peculiar sound. "No. Physics is too simple. I lecture on Quantum Mechanics and Theory in my spare time."

"Oh. Sans mentioned that he was interested in that."

"The kid overextends himself." He said dismissively as he followed me out onto the grounds. New Home was quiet at this time of the morning. It was nice. 

I frowned. I don't know why, but I felt protective over the little guy. "Doctor Gaster...I think that you underestimate him."

He gave me a side-eye and didn't say anything. I wonder how hard he was on the kid? They looked a little alike. Were they related? Was he San's father? I suppose that that was too personal a question for now. To my knowledge, Gaster didn't have any children. He was married to his work...blah blah blah... 

We walked in a somewhat uncomfortable silence until we got to one of the cafes nearby, "Um...my original plan was to go to class, then have breakfast..." 

He smiled serenely. "Splendid. Would you mind if I joined you?" 

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Not since you worked so long and thoroughly yesterday. I find myself with free time...and I find myself owing my new employee payment for her extra work." 

I usually never blush this much. It's ridiculous. "Alright. Sounds good."

He smiled and nodded pleasantly. He did seem more rested and less harried today. Maybe he had gotten enough sleep. He was dressed all in black...a black turtle neck, and black pants with black shoes. In the somewhat constant low light of the underground, he was almost hard to see, except for his height, and also except for the fact that his skull was white and contrasted against the darkness of his outfit pleasantly. I was dimly aware of my own state of disarray. I was basically wearing pajamas compared to him. 

Why did I care what I looked like all of a sudden anyway? We approached the cafe, and he opened the door for us. I stammered my thanks and sat at one of the booths. 

He sat across from me and took the menu. "Oh...it's been awhile since I've been here... maybe like 4 years...." He muttered the last little bit before he opened the menu and glanced at its contents. I did the same. 

"Good morning! I'm Catty! What can I get you?" 

I look up to see a pleasantly smiling cat monster with a nametag that said... Catty. "I'll have a cup of coffee, black, and the oatmeal with fruit."

They wrote it down. "Alright! And what about you?" 

"I'll have a cup of black coffee as well, and the short stack of pancakes with strawberry syrup." 

"Sounds good! I'll be back in a little bit with your order." She said before taking the menus and going off to the kitchen. 

I take a glance around the restaurant. There's almost nobody else there. I look back at Gaster. He seemed to be studying me closely. 

He realized that I had caught him staring, and looked away quickly. Creepy. 

Silence for a couple of minutes before our coffee came. Thank the stars. 

He took a drink of his cup and breathed out. "Ahh. Good stuff." 

"Yes..." I said as I tried my own cup. It was good. Nice and strong. And bitter. "So...Doctor Gaster,"

"Please..just call me Gaster," he said, holding up a hand. I noticed that there was a hole through the palm. 

"Okay...Gaster." I smiled. "Why were you at the school this morning? There wasn't a need for any kind of lecture like you said." I take another sip of coffee, letting it kind of burn my tongue a little before I say the next part. "Are you stalking me?"

He leaned back and crossed his arms whilst narrowed his eyes at me in an icy manner. "No. If I wanted to stalk you, then you wouldn't even know I was there."

I didn't have a chance to say anything back, as our food was ready. I did manage to give him a look of disbelief though. Which I guess was good enough, as his tone had sent a little chill down my spine. 

The food was good. Warm and filling. 

After a moment I spoke up. "I....meant no offense."

He sighed after taking a bite of pancake. "Offense is taken, not given. I was merely stating the facts." His eye lights flickered over me for a moment. "Do you come to this place often?" He asked in a completely different tone. Now he was cordial and friendly again, but with the same guarded smile. 

"Every now and then." I felt myself relax a little. "The food is pretty good, and the schedule is in line with my classes."

He took a drink of his coffee. "What if...you didn't have to take classes anymore?"

"I plan on getting my Doctorate. I have at least 4 more years to go." I look at him over my mug curiously.

"...What are your plans after that?" 

"To find a well-paying job in my field of study." This sounded practiced to my ears, but it was the truth. 

His eye lights followed mine. "The same thing you're doing your thesis on."

I felt like I was being led on by this string of questioning, and I couldn't look away. "Yes."

"What if...I made you my assistant?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In this universe, WingDing is considered a different language than English, or the common language in which different fonts are used in order to talk.
> 
> **Slow burn start? Slow burn start.


	3. Soap Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contemplation in the shower, and a late-night phone call.

My eye lights winked out as I felt the water pour over my skull. It was nice and warm, hot even, and it seeped all over my bones, in between them, and even in my eye sockets and under my mandibles. The steam rose in the bath and began to fill the small bathroom. So good. 

I was finally back home. Today had been a long day, having started at 6 in the morning, and then seemingly never-ending. There had been the ultimate embarrassment with Physics class, then that rather odd encounter with Doctor Gaster. 

I willed myself to see again as I looked at the small storage basket that held my shower things. I grabbed a plastic-looking loofah and pumped some soap into it, beginning to wash my bones. I never really thought about it, but being a skeleton monster truly was an oddity. It was almost like I was just held together with magic instead of most of the solid stuff that other monsters were made of. I even doubted that there was a brain in my skull. It was probably just magic like the rest.

The faint glowing purple from my magic lit up the bathroom tile as I washed, making sure to get into all the crevices. In general, we didn't have to wash all that often because, well...there was really no bodily fluids, blood, sweat or anything else to make you need to wash. I tilted my head under the spray and let some water enter my skull through...what I guess would be ear holes if I had flesh. I shook my head and let the water kind of slosh around in there, making a funny sound until I tilted my head back, letting it fall out the back where the brain stem might come out of the back of the skull. 

Again, if I had flesh. 

I could make something reminiscent of it, but it cost a lot of magic and didn't seem much worth it. Consequently, an awful lot of monsters decided immediately that I was male. You know, because of lack of a bosom or other mammaries. Why those were considered the pinnacle of the female form was beyond me. My magic surged a little as small breasts formed on my rib cage. 

Up near my clavicles? No....more near the bottom of the ribcage? 

I really needed a mirror. Maybe I should install one into the shower.

Yeah, Aurora, how vain are you?

I smirked a bit and stepped under the water to rinse off, making sure to get the soap out of all the crevices. Skeleton monsters had a lot of crevices. It was almost ridiculous. 

I do this and then settle onto my butt bones in the tub part of the shower, just letting the beginning to cool water hit me. My thoughts strayed back to today, how I had reacted to Gaster's offer. My magic waned, and the breasts that were slipping towards my pelvis anyway (gravity, and lack of focus, I think) disappeared and flowed back into my soul which had a nice stable home inside of my ribcage near, what I think, a human heart would be. 

It was upside down though. 

Gaster had offered me a job as his assistant of all things. He had promised me good pay, and that I could study under him to get "the equivalent or greater" the amount of schooling that I would have acquired from going to school. He had also offered me dental, health, and all those other things that we usually had to outsource or just do without. It was a dream.

Why was he doing this? I mean, I had done my best in the one day that I had worked for him... Was it because I was another skeleton like him? Was he just lonely for his own kind? Or had he seen some sort of potential in me that I honestly didn't see in myself? 

Or was he...interested?

My cheeks burned as I thought of that aspect. Despite his achievements, we really weren't all that different in age. He was only about 5 years older than me, though he had managed to get his Doctorate at an expedited rate, and also go invent the Core early in his life. 

Compared to him, I must seem like a child, despite the similar age. 

I wrap my forearm bones around my shin bones, and squeezed lightly, my soul pounding in my chest. How could he be interested? Wouldn't he want someone near or matching his speed? I felt so...inadequate. 

It must just be that he really needed an assistant. And that was that.

I shook the last bit of drops from my skull, and stood up, turning the water off (it was getting cold anyway). I wrapped myself in a towel and began the tediousness of drying off. This part sucked, because there were so many strange nerve endings in the bones, and they were particularly sensitive on the inside of the body. Especially the inside of the pelvis, and the inside of the rib cage. Those were sensitive, and if you weren't careful, they could ignite your magic, and cause it to spill everywhere, making you drained afterward. It was a pain, but I had gotten used to drying over the years. It's just something you had to get used to if you had this form.

I had told Gaster that I would think about it. He had been very open to this answer and said that I could take all the time that I needed. I guess maybe he didn't need an assistant all that bad after all? During the time that I was there this evening, he didn't have one, and he also didn't bring up his offer again after I told him that I would think it over. He was not pushy at all, which was appealing. 

I sighed, and hung the wet towel back up, and went over to the mirror, looking at my reflection after wiping off the steam. A skeleton...of decidedly either female or androgynous shape. Maybe more androgynous? I had never really been super feminine. Even when I tried, the effect was just flat, and cost way too much upkeep energy-wise to perform. It didn't feel like me. 

I get the toothbrush out and begin to brush my teeth. I drank so much coffee lately that I was a bit surprised that they weren't stained or something. Or...maybe they couldn't be stained? I dunno. 

I pull on a long t-shirt that had some kind of yellow rat-creature on it from the Overworld and opened the bathroom door. All was quiet. 

Well, it was night. 

I walked through my apartment in New Home and set the coffee pot to go off in the morning. Tomorrow was Saturday, so I didn't have any classes, but I did want to-

The sound of what might be compared to a music box went off. It was my phone! I hurried to it and looked at the screen. 

It was Gaster... calling at 10 at night? Maybe I shouldn't answer it...

I change my mind, as I pick it up after the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hello, Aurora? Please forgive the time. Did I wake you?"

"No...um... I was just getting ready to go to bed though..." I sit in one of my chairs that faced the window out into the street. I was 10 stories up, so I didn't much care if someone saw me looking out. The window was open a little, letting in the...somewhat circulated air of the night time Underground. "What's up?"

I could hear his smile through the phone. "You did excellent work again today. I wanted to congratulate you. No one else has been as thorough with recording everything, and no one else has made it so neat. Your grasp of WingDing is also very good. Did you study it in school?"

"Yes, I did. It was offered as one of our language electives. I felt that maybe I could reclaim some of our lost histories by learning our original language. I feel like we lost all of our specific culture when humans trapped us down here..."

"I agree. Based on my readings, we had a unique culture of our own before the humans interfered." He paused, and I heard some shuffling around. 

"We did." I covered a yawn. I was truly beginning to get tired, especially after that hot shower.

"But yes. The reason I called is that I wanted to see if you could work tomorrow. I know it's your scheduled day off, but I had some new tasks I wanted to acquaint you with, as you seem to have already mastered the preliminary ones."

"I...um..." Did I have any plans? Not really, other than study. "What time?"

"The schedule would be noon to 4. It's a short shift, considering the day." 

"I'll be there!" Oops, I said that maybe a little too eagerly, but I was wondering what the other tasks would be. Maybe something more than just regular bookkeeping and data-recording? I hoped so. Too much of that and I would start looking for a different place to do my work-study. 

No matter how intriguing the boss was.

He chuckled a little. It sounded different over the phone. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." Then, his voice dropped just a little lower. "Sweet dreams, Aurora."

Chills.

"Good night, Gaster," I said as I hung up the phone. 

I sat there for a little bit, mulling over my plans before I got up, and went to my bedroom. There I opened my closet and looked at what I had to wear. Could I be more presentable tomorrow? 

I picked out something suitable and put it on the hook at the back of the door. At least I wouldn't have to rush around this time. 

I crawled into bed, and lay my head down on the pillow with a sigh, falling quickly into sleep, excited for what tomorrow might bring. 


	4. Hotlands Laboratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster wants to show me something else to do while in his employ. I get there, but something goes wrong...

The next morning was very rainy.  
  
Hah.  As if.  
  
The next morning had the same weather as any other day in the Underground.  I awaken and have my coffee.  It kind of has a weird chemically tinge to it...must be because sometimes we get it where the water had soaked in it from the surface.  We could grow some coffee here, but it required large amounts of power.    
  
Which had been a problem until the Core had been created.  Now we had an entire building dedicated to growing different plants, herbs, mushrooms, and other things that we might need.  We could even grow some trees with the power.    
  
Hel-lo apples.  
  
I scroll through the Undernet on my phone as I caffeinate myself, ignoring the chemical flavor.  It only happened every so often in a slightly 'off' batch, and it wasn't poisonous...just a little stale.  
  
I felt the caffeine start to perk me up as my phone dinged.  I had a message from my friend, a Whimsalot named Bethany.  She wasn't doing much today, and wanted to know if I wanted to hang out?  
  
I told her about my plans, and then made plans with her after my shift before putting the phone away and finishing my coffee.    
  
At 11:30 I make my way to the core.  I was dressed simply, but classically in a pair of dark khaki cargo pants and a purple sweater.  My pen, notepad, and phone were safely stored in my ample pockets.  I was ready for action.  
  
I open the door to the Core and head up the steps.  Usually, someone was there at the top of the floor.  Not too many scientists worked here, but those that did were genial enough.  There were some Astigmatisms here that kind of freaked me out, but that was normal, as I was always freaked out by things that had eyes that just didn't seem to match their body.  That, or beings with too many eyes...such as some of the larger spiders.    
  
Gaster himself was at the office at the top of the stairs this time.  He was facing away from the door, examining a file intently.    
  
"Hello.  Reporting for duty." I said with a degree of humor as my eyes went from the Doctor over to the corner.  There was Sans, sleeping face first in a plate of fries.  I laugh.  "Uh...is he okay?"  
  
Gaster looked up, seeing the little skeleton and snorting a bit in a sort of half-laugh.  "He's fine.  As long as he doesn't get a fry stuck up his nose again." He turned to look at me, then smiled in a pleasant way. "Thank you for coming in on time.  You look nice today."  
  
I smile.  "Thank you.  You...said that you were going to show me some other stuff I could do today?"  
  
He pushed the chair back and nodded as he stood up.  "Yes, but not here.  I have another laboratory in Hotlands.  Care to accompany me there?"  
  
"Um..okay."  
  
"Great." He held out his arm for me.  
  
I took it with a minor hesitation and suddenly felt the entire room start to spin before there was nothing...darkness...and then there was a large popping sound before I regained my senses.    
  
We were now in another lab.  
  
I staggered forward.  I....couldn't hear!  I shake my head, and then hold my ears before looking at Gaster.  "I can't hear...."  I say, shaking my head again, before losing consciousness.  
  
\---  
  
"...don't know Alphys... Usually when I transport someone, they are alright.  Maybe she has some sort of a deficiency or weakness that makes her more sensitive to its effects..."  
  
"Did you tell her what you were going to do before you tried?"  
  
"No. I figured since she was one of my species...."  
  
"Th-that she would be able to transport."    
  
"Yes.  I guess I was wrong."  
  
I felt a claw-like hand slide over my skull.  It was cool and somewhat clammy.  Also scaled.  It felt like I was laying on something hard.    
  
I open my eyes seeing a large lizard monster's face inches from mine.  "AGH!"  I scream in fright.    
  
They scream in fright too, backing up and knocking over something that clanged loudly on the floor.    
  
I sit up and nearly pass out again.  I put my hand on the side of my skull.  At least I could hear again... I look up and see Gaster.  He looked worriedly into my eyes.  "You're awake!  How do you feel?"  
  
"Rough...I remember a loud popping noise, and then I couldn't hear...then I woke up here."  I said, as I slowly let my surroundings register.  I was on what appeared to be an operating table in a brightly lit modern laboratory.    
  
"It must've been the pressure change.  I'm so sorry, Aurora...I didn't think that you would be affected so strongly." He places one of his hollowed hands on my cheek.    
  
I smile weakly with a  blush.  "I'm fine now, though... thanks to you and....Alphys...if I got it right?"  I ask the lizard monster that is standing slowly up from their rather nasty fall.    
  
Alphys nodded.  "N-no problem.  Y-you must've heard us talking for a bit."  
  
I nod, and look from her to Gaster.  "Yes...I heard that you thought I would be able to transport because of my monster type?"  
  
He took his hand away and nodded.    
  
"I've never been able to do that magic.  I...don't know why."  
  
"I see.  Did something happen to you as a child..or..."  
  
"No. You may be right...I might've just been born with a deficiency or something..."  
  
"Definitely not!  You are not deficient in any way!" He said with a sudden strength that startled me.  He grabbed my hands and looked at me in earnest.  "Please don't think that.  I didn't mean it.  You are perfect..." He said the last sentence in more of a whisper.  I wasn't entirely sure that Alphys had heard it.  
  
Had I even heard it?  
  
He seemed to realize what he was doing, and he let my hands go looking away with a soft gray glow on his cheeks.  Gray magic?  That was very rare. He then looked back at me with a concerned frown on his face.  "You should take the rest of the day off."  
  
"What?  But I just got to this new lab, and-"  
  
"Take the rest of the day off, and I'll see you again on Monday.  That will give you a day to rest up."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Please, Aurora.  I can show you the new things on Monday."  His eyes didn't look into mine.  They refused when I tried to catch them.  
  
"Okay...I'll...do as you wish."  
  
"Thank you.  I also want you to go to the emergency room as soon as you get back to New Home."  
  
"What? But I feel fine."  
  
"H-he wants to make sure that there are no residual affects, Aurora."  Alphys said nervously as she cleaned up the tray that had been knocked over.  
  
"Oh...okay.  I will."  
  
"Good.  I'll send Alphys to go with you."  He said with no small degree of tension and a touch of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Okay." I look uncomfortably from him to Alphys, and then move to get off of the surgery table.  
  
"Wait...let me help you."  Gaster said, as he gingerly slid his right arm under my scapulas and half-lifted me off the table.  I wobbled a little but then stood firmly.    
  
"Thank you."  
  
He nodded.  
  
Alphys stood by with that same nervous energy.  "S-shall we go?"  
  
I nod to her, and then look at Gaster.  "I'll see you again on Monday, okay?"  
  
He nodded.  "See you."  
  
\---  
  
I go with Alphys back to New Home.  She is chatty and scattered, but seemed to be brilliant.  She was Gaster's Assistant, and seemed to be very good at her job.  She seemed excited to maybe work with me.    
  
She left me in front of the Emergency Room, and nodded. "Alright...I'll see you later!"  
  
"What..you're not coming in with me?"  
  
"Nah...hospitals give me the willies."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah...all the needles."  
  
I laugh.  "Alright.  Well, I'm sure I'll see you on Monday, too."  
  
"Yep!  See you then!" She said, before taking another look towards the hospital, and then moving quickly down the road towards Hotland  
  
I was alone.  
  
\---  
  
I took a big breath, and then pushed open the door of the emergency room.  It was an awkward time, but I told them exactly what had happened, and that I might have pressure sickness?  Maybe?    
  
I think that some of the staff rolled their eyes, but they let me in a room to be checked out.  I put on a gown.    
  
A Washua nurse came in.  "Hello there, Aurora!"  They had a clip board with my file on hand.  "What's going on with you today?"  
  
"I might have been exposed to extreme pressure changes while being transported from the Core to Hotlands by Doctor Gaster."  
  
"Right.  Okay...let's check you for pressure sickness."  They didn't seem to find my story implausible, which was good.  I hated not being taken seriously.  They channeled some white energy through me as a sort of magical scan.  "Hm...hm..."  
  
I tried to stay still, but it was difficult.  Scans always made me itch all over.    
  
The scan continued.  "Oh...you didn't tell me that you had a child before."  
  
What?  "I....I haven't."  
  
"Yes you have. You have a wound on your soul that you can only get that way."  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUM DUM DUMMMMM


	5. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora has some trouble recalling her weekend.

I laughed.  “That’s impossible.”

The Washua just nodded as if they didn’t much care beyond this point.  “If you say so!”  They looked at the rest of my energy and did some tests.  “Well, it looks like you are fine otherwise. No pressure sickness, though your energy seems to have been stretched to its limit recently.”  They looked at me and smiled. “Try to take it easy for the next few days, and don’t do any more teleporting!  It looks like you lose about half your life force when you do that.”

I nodded.  It was a ridiculous sensitivity.  

The nurse smiled and handed me some paperwork.  Then everything went fuzzy.

 

* * *

 

_“she’s waking up!”_

_“I know!  We have to make her forget…”_

_“would it be so bad if-”_

_“Not another word.”_

 

* * *

 

I wake up at my apartment in bed rubbing my head.  “What in the world…” I mutter as I rub my skull lightly.  Was it a dream?  It felt so real… 

I had no time to think as my phone was ringing.  I sit up, and grope around the bed to find it.

 

“Hello?”

“Aurora?” It was Dr. Gaster.

“Yes?”

“Are you alright?”

“Well…they said my energy is depleted by half when I teleport…so no more of that.” Suddenly I was angry. “ _You should have asked before doing that.  Some people are allergic to such things_.”

“I know…I’m dreadfully sorry. I didn't think...”  He said after a pause.  He certainly sounded sorry.

“It’s fine…but…I just…” Should I tell him about the dream?  I didn’t remember going back to my apartment.  I also didn’t remember putting on pajamas.  The last thing I remembered…was the hospital. I went there for….

I couldn’t recall.

“Hello?  Aurora?”

“…I’m here.”

“You sound tired.  It is late, so you should probably get some rest.”

“O…okay.”  I hear myself say.

“Good.  I’ll see you tomorrow…?” A gentle question.

Tomorrow was Sunday…my only day off work.  Why would he want to see me then?  “…I don’t work tomorrow.”

“I’m certain we scheduled you for Monday, but if you aren’t feeling well enough….” He sounded concerned.

“I…”  Had I slept an entire day? What was going on?  I was so _tired_. “…I’ll be there.”

“Good. I’ll see you then.”

“See you,” I said as I hung up the phone and began to panic, looking at my phone.  Sure enough, it was Sunday. 

It was Sunday, and I didn’t remember from Saturday afternoon.   _And that dream…_

 

What was going on?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is so short!   
> This should put some things into motion...


	6. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora feels out of sorts but still goes to work.

_It was dark. So dark._

_I was running through the dark, then I was plunged into some water._

_The water was warm.  I swam through it until I came to a screen. Through the screen I saw Gaster working.  He was looking at a clipboard and stopping to looking at me occasionally.  I knocked on the glass.  It cracked and shattered into the darkness._

_I fell.  I fell forever._

_I landed._

* * *

 

 

I jolted awake, sitting up, my soul beating heavily.  It almost felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.  It was still dark…well, I mean, it was always dark-ish, but they hadn’t turned on the lights yet for the day.   My soul was beating so hard, its light showing through the blankets. 

I let out a breath, and slowly draw my soul out through my ribs.  It was an odd sensation.  My soul trembled as I looked at it in the darkness.  “Shhh…shhh…” I said gently as I lightly slid my finger along its edges.  I cupped it in my palm, gently stroking the two hooves and in between them slowly calming it down.

Its glow dimmed a little, and it started pulsing gently and calmly in my hands after a little bit.  I stop stroking it and look at it carefully.  It shimmered a little in the darkness with a soft lavender glittering effect.  I turn it over slowly.  It felt…sore.

I almost miss it when I see it.  A seem along the bottom part, expertly healed.  I run my hand over it, it makes me involuntarily shudder.  It felt like…if I just put some pressure on it, that my soul would rip into two. 

Sudden nausea makes me stop before I gently guide my soul back behind my ribcage.  It sits there, pulsing gently, its glow mostly hidden.  I slide back into the covers and lie on my side curled up. 

It was true.  I had carried before.  And…someone had…sewn me up afterwards like the skeleton equivalent of having a c-section.  I clutched my hands to my chest, searching my mind.  Why couldn’t I remember? There was…a mom-less child somewhere that was _mine._

The stitches ached as I hugged a pillow to make it feel better.  I stay like that as I fall back into a fitful sleep.

There was no dreams this time.

I wake to the sound of my alarm.  If I remembered correctly, I had two morning classes, one after lunch, and then work from like 4-9.  A full day.  The coffee pot turned itself on.  Excellent.

The day went quickly.  Most of the classes were easy, and I wasn’t too tired, despite the fact of feeling a bit drained like some life had been sucked out of me.  My HP was pretty good, though it had diminished by about a fifth during the night.  Nothing I ate or drank seemed to help it. 

I sighed as I pushed open the door to the lab. 

I’m greeted by Sans in his usual spot at the desk in front of the top-level.  “heya.”

“Hi! How was your weekend?”  I set down my items and begin to head to my desk.  The desk was mainly a formality…I wasn’t usually at it the entire time, but it was nice to have a place to store my things, and to maybe browse the Undernet when it was slow. Or on break.

He looked a little nervous.  Now that I gave him a good look, he was sweating.  “s’good. busy.”

 “Yeah. I know what you mean…”  I finish setting down my stuff and look at the work that I’m assigned before turning my attention back to him. “Are you sure you’re doing okay?”

“He’s fine.  I think he had too much ice cream for desert.”  Gaster’s voice came unbidden behind me.  In my defense, I did jump. 

“You scared me.” I clutched my chest, my soul beating fast.  I sat down.

“Oh…sorry.”  He said awkwardly.  They both looked exhausted.  “…tough weekend?”

“Yeah.”  He said shortly before looking at the work on my desk.  “If you are clocked in, you can start working.”

“Um…yeah…sure.”

He nodded, and then motioned for Sans to follow him. 

I was left alone.

 

* * *

 

At around 8:30 I finally saw them again in the main landing area.  I was checking the heat and writing it down when I felt someone’s eyes on me.  I looked and saw both looking at me when similar expressions on their face.  It was like a mixture of awe and worry.

I laughed nervously, “So…what’s up guys?”

Gaster came closer.  “You’re…glowing.”

“Well…yeah. I’m a skeleton.  We glow unless our clothes are heavy enough to block it out.”

“No, I mean…there seems to be something different about you.”

_“It was a success.”_

_“Y-you sure this is alright?  I-it seems rather unethical.”_

That struck into my consciousness like an echo. Was I remembering something?  My eye lights went dim for a moment before going back to normal. 

“Well, I have been feeling tired since I was teleported on Saturday.”  I said as I rubbed my forehead.  “Maybe it affected me more than I thought.”  I said this kind of in an offhand matter like it didn’t matter.  I finish writing down the temperatures, and start to head to my desk to type them up into the document I had running for my shift.

They follow me.  Watching me.

I sigh.  “Guys, if there is something that you need to say, just go out and say it.”  I paused and looked at them. “Please. You’ve been acting weird all evening.”

They don’t say anything, but exchange glances.  I let it be for a moment before I finish typing in the document and hit print. “Fine…fine.  If it’s going to be like this, then I’m going to quit.”  I pick up my things, and then start to head out the door.

I hear small feet behind me.   “N-NO MOM DON’T LEAVE US AGAIN!  not…. again….”

 

It was Sans. He was _sobbing_.


	7. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some disturbing depictions and concepts in this chapter.

It was an awkward time.  I stood there with Sans positively sobbing into my pants leg while patting the top of his skull lightly.  Then I look at Gaster.  He looked like he was frozen in place. 

“ _Well_?”  I say with some degree of derision.  “ _What is going on, Doctor_?” My voice came out harsh.  He deserved it. 

“I…uh…Sans…come here. Stop sobbing on the lady.”

“NO!  YOU’LL MAKE HER FORGET AGAIN!” He gripped my pants leg harder.  I squat down to his level and embrace his small snotty self.  He hugs me tightly, sniffling.

“Sans…{LET HER GO, NOW!}” He actually was speaking in Wingdings.  It was creepy.  He started advancing on us angrily, his lab coat billowing out with untapped grey magic. **#**

I hug Sans close to my body as I hold out my hand towards Gaster, my magic flaring forth.  It was only a shield.  He stopped just outside of it. “{Aurora...please. Don't make me come in there.  Don't make me do this again.}”  He said in a forlorn manner, lightly touching the shield.  It crackled lightly where he had touched it, but didn’t harm him.

“Gaster…we need to talk.  I need to know what’s going on.”

“{Yes...I suppose that would be best. Please...}take down the barrier.”

Sans shook his head.  “no, it’s a trap.” He said, and then there was darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

There was the stretching sensation, and a soft popping sound before I came back to my senses.  Sans was still holding onto me.

I felt the energy drain.  My HP went down to 35%. **##**   I didn’t pass out, but I did sit down on the floor of… “We’re in Alphys’ lab.” I say as I rub the front of my skull.

He nodded.  “yeah.  we gotta see Alphys.” He started to pull my hand.

“Sans…wait a minute.”  I said as I slowly got up, almost falling over.  I felt weak, but I could move. I steady myself. “Alright.  Let’s go.”

“k” He said as he led me through the lab to the office.

When we arrived, Alphys was there typing away on her computer.  The screen showed some anime site on the Undernet. She turned and looked at us.  “Wh-why are you here?”  She looked from me to Sans, and back at me. 

“Dad was gonna do it again!” Sans said as he pulled me to Alphys.  “please…Alph….i can’t lose her again.”  He squeezed my hand. 

I was bewildered.  “Alphys…what’s going on.” 

She shook her head.  “I-I guess the jig is up.  The D-doctor has been d-doing experiments… T-trying to make an artificial soul.” She walked around.  “You were th-the only one that actually could cr-create a new life…a n-new soul without another one…asexually…with a bit of nutrients from the outside and electricity applied correctly.”  She looked uncomfortable as she said this, leading me to another room in the lab. “…but it…it ended up being a Monster soul instead of a soul to br-break the barrier.”  She opened another door.  “W-we injected the new souls directly with Perseverance…Some…d-didn’t make it.”  She looked at Sans.  “He did.”

“yeah, after a lot of mistakes.  a lot of...what did Dad call them?  failures”

“What did he do with the failures?”

“He-“

“he put the dead ones in a room to remind us of the failures.”

“It’s true.” Alphys said, opening another door.  “See for yourself.”

The dim light in the room illuminated what looked to be at least 50 small skeleton corpses…all misshapen in some way. They were tossed in as if they were garbage.  Some looked like they had grown to at least a year old before they had died. ###

I hugged myself.  “Wh…what a monster.”

“You have no idea.”  A voice…Gaster’s voice…said behind me, as I was shoved into the room, the door slamming shut behind me, plunging me into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # In my original formatting, this was written in WingDings, but in the transfer to this platform, the WingDings were reformated to just regular text. Aurora can understand the language, though, so from now on, WingDings will be denoted like this:   
> {text in wingding}
> 
> ##15% - 50% = 65% and 100% - 65% = 35%
> 
> ### Even though I'm the writer, I'm interested to see if this particular action on Gaster's part can be redeemed enough for Aurora to not just write him off.


End file.
